The King and I
by Astroganof
Summary: *Ch 5*When the most important thing in the world is to get the Head position, and the only way to do it is to work it out with your worst enemy, alone in Florence, Italy...will Hermione and Draco burry the hatchet or will their endless bickering...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Soft clicks echoed inside the empty halls of Hogwarts. As shiny leather shoes made contact with the cold stone floor, Draco Malfoy scowled. He looked at his watch for the 3rd time in 3 minutes and increased his pace. He was late for his meeting with Dumbledore, concerning the Head interviews. If he missed this, his father would slice his throat, literally.  
  
He wasn't too keen on getting his father upset right now, since Lucius had more important matters to deal with, like clearing the Malfoy name with the Ministry.  
  
Draco reached the Gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Sugar Lumps." Draco mumbled. Couldn't Dumbledore think of a more suitable password?  
  
He entered the opening and climbed the short flight of steps. When he reached the top, he saw that there was a crack in the opening. As he entered, he saw Dumbledore at his desk, unsticking two lemon drops.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore acknowledged without looking up. "have a seat."  
  
Draco walked wordlessly to the chair and sat down, waiting for the headmaster to start. The silence was deafening, and Draco had to break it, somehow.  
  
"Um, sir-?" Draco started slowly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, we will start. Just as soon as-" Just then, Hermione Granger stumbled into the office, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Professor Snape-late-20 points-" she panted.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Take a seat, Ms. Granger."  
  
Still panting, Hermione ambled toward the chair next to Draco's, as Dumbledore made his way to the back of the desk to sit down.  
  
"Alright, lets start." He said smiling. "As you know, there are 2 candidates per house, for the position of Head Boy and Girl."  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously to show Dumbledore that she was paying attention.  
  
"For Ravenclaw, Ms. Padma Patil and Mr. Jeremy Boot. For Hufflepuff, Ms. Susan Bones and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley. For Slytherin, Ms. Blaise Zambini and of course, Mr. Malfoy. And for Gryffindor, Ms. Granger and Mr. Seamus Finnigan." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now, part of your job is to get along-" Draco was already dreading the next part. "and work well together." Dumbledore finished. "All I am here to tell you, is that, you're project is due 3months from now and the train leaves in 2 days."  
  
Draco winced... 3 months with Granger, absolutely spiffing! If this was any normal time, his father would have been able to persuade the school to pick another partner for him, unfortunately, Draco remembered, this wasn't exactly perfect timing for his father, and if Draco dare bother him, he would probably end up with a broken neck.  
  
The more Draco thought about it, he realized Dumbledore would listen to reason. Draco may not have been his favorite student, but he doubted Dumbledore was cruel enough to sentence him to 3 weeks with his nemesis...right?  
  
"Professor," Draco started. "is there anyway we could, you know, switch partners?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, that is the whole point of this test." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Wrong. Draco thought. Guess you really do have to be Potter to get your way with this old coot.  
  
"Professor, what exactly do we have to do on this project." Hermione asked meekly. She cursed herself for not reading up on this part of the interview. Now, she seemed irresponsible.  
  
"Its quite simple really, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, peering over his crescent shaped glasses. "All you have to do, is research on the History and the modern parts of the country you are assigned to, then give a full report on that, and how the test was able to improve your inter-house relationship, with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said dejectedly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Florence." Was Dumbledore's simple answer.  
  
"Florence?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "As in Italy?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." A small smile played on the old man's lips. "A very romantic city, especially at night."  
  
That comment disturbed Draco. He hated Dumbledore's mysteriousness, he really didn't know why... and frankly, he doubted he wanted to find out what he meant by that statement.  
  
"Very well, both of you, you have better things to do on a Friday night." Dumbledore said, as a sign of dismissal.  
  
Damn right I do. Draco thought as he got up and headed out the door with Hermione.  
  
"Nice job you did back there." Draco smirked as soon as they were out the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, already sensing an argument coming up.  
  
"Florence? As in Italy?" Draco mimicked with a high-pitched voice. "Really mudblood, I thought you were intelligent. Guess I over estimated you."  
  
"Look," Hermione said, her voice edging on irritation. "I'm going to get enough of you're crap for the next 3 months, so if you don't mind, I want my last two days Draco-free before I have to live with you." She added before stomping off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Goodnight to you too." Draco called to her retreating figure.  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am really sorry for you, I mean really sorry. Arent you Gin?" Ron asked that night. The four were in the common room, dicussing what Dumbledore had told Hermione earlier.  
  
"RON! That's the fifth time you repeated that sentence in the last half- hour. Its not helping!" Ginny said, smacking the back-side of her brother's head.  
  
"This is horrible." Hermione moaned. She slumped in her chair and crossed her arms over her tummy. "Three months!" she added with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Its ok, Herm." Ginny reassured her as she sat down on one of the arms on the sofa. "At least its not here... how often do you get the chance to go to Italy?" Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"Its not like its going to be a dream vacation anyway." Hermione said sitting up. "I mean, we're going to go to great meuseums and other great landmarks, but it'll only be Malfoy, Me and a student from FMA."  
  
"At least there's someone to keep you company." Harry offered.  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "With my luck, it'll be an Italian Veela with the hotts for Blondie." She said, referring to Malfoy. "Plus, FMA is an all girls academy for magic... and that's where we're living."  
  
"I don't see the problem." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" Ginny said glaring at him.  
  
"If only I were you, 'Mione." Ron said, putting his feet up on the table. "Three months of girls, girls and more girls."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked back and forth between the two boys, and found both wearing identical dreamy looks.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you with these two wankers." Hermione said turning to Ginny.  
  
"You'll be doing worse...except with a BETTER LOOKING WANKER." Ginny said, making sure Harry and Ron both heard 'better looking'.  
  
That snapped Harry and Ron out of their daydreams.  
  
"He is not better looking!" Harry persisted.  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously, while looking Harry straight in the eye. "I don't think all your fans will agree with you there, Harry." Ginny shrugged while Hermione tried to stifle a laugh. "Sure," Ginny continued. "he is your nemesis... but that doesn't mean the whole female population of Hogwarts and everyone in FMA wont fall at his feet, begging for a date."  
  
Hermione snorted. "I doubt it'll take much longer for our little 'Mione here to start falling for him... I mean what with 3 MONTHS alone with him." Ginny added.  
  
"How much you wanna bet on that Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ten galleons say that by the time you're back, you'll be head over heels for him." Ginny said, jumping at the chance.  
  
"I'll take that offer." Harry said, raising his hand.  
  
Hermione groaned and slumped back down. "In two days, I will be on a train to Italy with my enemy and you are betting on me?"  
  
"I believe in you Herm. Don't lose me that 10 galleons!" Harry said patting her on the back.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk." Hermione said, sardonically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days were too short for Hermione's liking because before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express with Draco beside her, saying goodbye to her classmates and teachers.  
  
"We'll be expecting an owl every week." McGonagall informed them before the got on the train. "Professor Welkin will be the one meeting you at the train station." She added, reading off her list. "When you get there, you will meet her and your FMA tour guide and then you have the welcoming dinner at 8:00 pm sharp." She said, checking the last thing on her list. "Your schedules and tourist books are in your rooms. Remember, you are carrying Hogwarts' name while you are there and your chance at Head boy and Girl. Don't cause any trouble!" Was her last warning, before they boarded the train.  
  
"Finally." Draco breathed as the train started to move. "I thought we would never make it to Italy with her blabbering!" He said plopping down on the seat in the only compartment on the train. There was only one car attached to the train since it was only the two students, the conductor and the snack witch on the train.  
  
"Stop complaining." Hermione scolded. "At least we got a nice country." Padma and Justin were going to Switzerland, Seamus and Blaise were on a train to Spain while Susan and Jeremy were going to Bulgaria.  
  
"I thought you would've liked Bulgaria, since your boyfriend will be there." Draco said, sneering at the memory of 4th year.  
  
"Oh Please." Hermione said, waving it off. "That was two years ago... and he's my EX-boyfriend." She corrected.  
  
"What... did he finally realize that he was dating someone who looked like you or did you dump him?" He asked spitefully.  
  
"No, actually, we just realized a long distance relationship wouldn't work." She said calmly. "Why, where would you like to have gone?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Draco shrugged. He could speak any European language anyway, its not like he would have a problem... plus, all countries had girls...he wouldn't be left dateless on a Friday night, and most European Academies were for Purebloods only... 3 or 4 allowed muggle- borns outside London. He voiced his thoughts to Hermione and she nearly smacked him.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it? Being left dateless or having to mingle with muggle-borns! Chauvinist!" She said, opening a book to cool her down. "Why are you so prejudiced anyway?"  
  
"I only apply what I am taught." Draco said simply. "I was taught that Purebloods are the best and I believe it."  
  
"You need counseling." Hermione said, staring at him in the eye.  
  
"Oh do I?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. "You, are the 16 year old GIRL that doesn't give a damn about anything except grades."  
  
"Don't stereotype me... don't say things about people you don't know." Hermione said, finally setting her book down.  
  
"YOU SHOULD TALK." Draco said raising his voice. "Hypocrite! You don't know me, you know nothing... you don't know how I grew up, how I was taught! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" With that, he got up and left the compartment.  
  
"Great." Hermione breathed. "I just got, the only person I know, very pissed off at me." It wasn't really that she regretted getting Draco angry, on contraire, she finally got him so pissed of that he lost his temper... a first actually. It was usually Ron who got pissed off and hit him. But now, she was alone... if she didn't apologize, she would lose her shot at the one thing she worked for, for the last 7 years. "Either embarrass myself by having to admit that I need him, or lose my chance as head girl...decisions, decisions." She said sarcastically. "At least I get to wait until we get to FMA." She resigned herself to the fact that she's rather be embarrassed then disappoint her parents who were already throwing her a congratulatory party at the end of the year. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As the train entered the station and stopped, Hermione and Draco looked out the windows to try and find the teacher that was supposed to pick them up.  
  
"How smart of McGonagall." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and look." Hermione said opening one of the curtains.  
  
"Maybe, smart ass, it would help if we got off the train." Draco got his bag and was already positioned by the door. Hermione glared, she hated being wrong. "Well? I can leave you if you want." Draco added. Hermione walked wordlessly to the end of the train and got her bags.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see anyone." Hermione said looking around. There really was hardly anyone in the train station, only about five or six people waiting for the next train.  
  
"Good Morning." The voice startled them both and they turned around to reveal a "Younger looking McGonagall." Draco whispered. True enough, they did have a resemblance. Professor Welkin, as they assumed she was, had brown hair in a tight bun under her emerald green hat. She had square spectacles exactly like McGonagall's, in fact the only actual difference between the two was that Professor Welkin looked to be in her early 30's and was wearing a trench coat, the same color as her hat. "Come along." She said curtly, leading them to two carriages. She got into one, with their bags carried by the driver and they got into the other one.  
  
"Guess there's no time for pleasantries." Hermione mumbled quietly as the carriage drove up to a dirt road.  
  
"Did you expect that from McGonagall Jr.?" Draco asked. If this were any other person, they would have both laughed out loud... then again, this was them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked into the castle, the "dining hall" as Welkin called it, only had one big table... which meant, they didn't have houses here. There were so many steps to go up to the room that Hermione thought she would throw up if she had to go any higher.  
  
"This is where you will be staying, for the next 3 months." Welkin said, opening two medium oak doors to reveal a huge balcony over-looking a gigantic flower garden beneath them. "Your rooms are right through there-" she said motioning to two doors behind them. "And your common room is in between that." She said simply. "You'll find in your schedule that dinner is at 8 sharp, please wear your Hogwarts uniform." She smiled. "Have a pleasant stay Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." She said, turning to leave and closing the entrance doors with her.  
  
"Wow, this place is wonderful." Hermione said, opening the doors to her room. It was decorated in purple and gold, with a few metallic greens and pinks for the pillows. Her bed had a canopy and almost everything had beads stitched into them, the bedspread, pillows, canopy, etc. Her trunk was in front of the bed, but what really caught her eye about the room was the fact that they had a "TV! Malfoy, they have a TV!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" Draco said coming into the room. When he found out about what she was jumping up and down about, he frowned. "I thought you only get that excited about exams."  
  
"Don't ruin my mood." Hermione said with a smile. "I wonder how they got it to work though, through all the charms and every thing. I have to ask Professor Welkin." She said fascinated.  
  
"How typically you." Draco sneered. "Immediately thinking of something new to learn. Don't you have any R & R where you come from?" "Yes, I kind of do know how to relax, MALFOY." Hermione said, glaring at him. "Its just that I don't relax by sleeping with a bunch of whores, every night." She shot back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said astounded.  
  
"Oh, I forgot... you wouldn't call Pansy that, would you?" Hermione shot.  
  
"Who ever said I slept with Pansy anyway?" Draco asked, not even losing his cool, just raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It is common knowledge to the population of Hogwarts that you are a "tiger in bed", as your girlfriend would say." Hermione looked at him and simply smirked.  
  
"I never, ever touched her." Draco said turning away. Some of his perfectly gelled hair fell into his eyes. Hermione knew she had struck a nerve. If she probably said this about anyone except Pansy, he would have flaunted it... insulted her about her innocence and ignorance... but why, pray tell, was he offended by it?  
  
"What got into you?" Hermione said, trying in vain to keep the concern and curiosity out of her voice. She couldn't help it. She was nice to everyone when she had to be... no exceptions, not even for Malfoy.  
  
"I don't need concern from you, you filthy mudblood." He said coldly. He had called her mudblood again. He had called her that since 2nd year, and she was now in her sixth, but she still got very offended by it. "Keep yourself out of my business." He gracefully walked out of her room, his black Hogwarts robes flailing around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Evening to everyone." Professor Welkin said, standing in the middle of the staff table above the students' table. "I have the pleasure to introduce you all to Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Hermione Granger, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." The Hall clapped as Hermione and Draco stood up.  
  
"Yes, yes, settle down all." Welkin said clapping twice. The Hall fell silent and Hermione and Draco sat down. "Now, I am sure, you will all do whatever it takes to make these two feel more at home for the next three months. That means no dungbombs to the Miss Tylers." Welkin said smiling warmly at two girls seated in the middle of the table.  
  
Draco looked around to see who these girls were, and saw in the center, twins with light brown hair, layered directly under their ears, and identical grins. "Great." Draco mumbled. "Female versions of the Weasley twins."  
  
With that said, Welkin sat down and the feast began. To Hermione's horror, as she looked across the table, Draco was an instant hit. The Ladies Man as usual. Girls were crowding over him, asking him questions, flirting with him, etc. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Hi." A timid voice said from her right. Hermione turned her head to see a girl her age, with light blonde hair and intense navy blue eyes. "Chloe." She said holding out her hand to Hermione. Hermione smiled. This girl seemed very friendly, and they would probably become fast friends.  
  
"Hermione." She extended her hand to the rather pretty girl.  
  
"So, not to be rude or anything." Chloe said looking at Hermione. "But is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Hardly. Why would you think that?" She asked lightly.  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to happy about those girls crowding over him." She said gesturing her head to Draco.  
  
"No, I don't really mind." Hermione said shrugging. "That means I don't have to deal with him a lot for the next 12 weeks."  
  
"You don't seem to like him very much." Chloe said, taking a bite of her salad and covering her mouth while she chewed.  
  
"Well, to be quite frank, we aren't the best of friends back home." Hermione said, smiling. This girl was quite a good conversationalist. Chloe reminded her so much of Ginny. "Keep away, he's a complete and utter prat." Hermione warned.  
  
"Well, he does seem to be a ladies' man." Chloe observed.  
  
"Yes, unless of course you're a muggle-born." Hermione told her. "His family is very prejudiced."  
  
"I see." She said slowly. "He does look like it though."  
  
"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Though he is very handsome." Both girls giggled. Definitely an Italian Ginny. Hermione concluded. It was good to have someone to talk to. She was afraid she wouldn't find a friend at Florence Magical Academy, but Chloe seemed to be the exact one she wanted.  
  
"So, I heard you're friends with the Great Harry Potter." Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, although he isn't the Super Hero the books make him out to be." Hermione giggled. "He's actually quite shy."  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Uhuh." Hermione nodded, and swallowed. They both finished their food, as Professor Welkin strode over to them.  
  
"I see you've already found a friend Hermione." Professor Welkin stated with a warm smile. She was begging to like this teacher.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione beamed, as did Chloe.  
  
"Well, I'm quite sorry that I have to pull you away for tonight, but you must meet your student tour guide in a few moments." She said, politely. "Please excuse me, while I pull Mr. Malfoy away from his fans. I doubt the poor boy can breath." The three women giggled. I definitely like this teacher. Hermione thought.  
  
"Bye, Clo." Hermione said as she stood up. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Night 'Mione." Chloe smiled.  
  
The sight in front of Hermione made her scowl. Professor Welkin was frowning as Draco got up from the mob of girls surrounding him.  
  
"Call me, k?" One asked  
  
"See you tomorrow." Called another.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Draco darling." Called another one.  
  
A few more comments were made before Professor Welkin pushed Draco through the Hall entrance with Hermione at her side.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to bring a boy into an all girls school." Welkin whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
She nodded. He'll probably bed 2/3 of the population of this school by the time they had to return to Hogwarts. Hermione thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trip to the rooms was shorter than their first, and Hermione realized that she got used to the heights and staircases quickly.  
  
When they entered their common room, a girl with curly jet-black hair half way down her back, perfect brown almond eyes and small pale lips was standing behind the black couch.  
  
"I'll leave you three to acquaint yourselves." Welkin said, closing the small double doors.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michelle." The girl said approaching Hermione and shaking her hand, and repeating the process with Draco.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione introduced herself.  
  
"Draco." He said, taking her hand and kissing it, creating the gentleman image.  
  
Michelle blushed lightly, making her American-Chinese face look even more like a porcelain doll. All of a sudden, Hermione became quite conscious with her looks. All the girls here seemed to possess an original sort-of beauty. It made Hermione feel insecure.  
  
"Um, I'll be your student tour guide around Italy." Michelle said meekly.  
  
Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. He seemed to be telling her that he liked Michelle a lot. Hermione shot him a 'don't-even-touch-her' look.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." He said, bowing slightly. "It was a pleasure, Michelle." After that, he turned to his room and disappeared behind the double-doors leading to his room.  
  
"Well, goodnight." Michelle said, smiling a small smile.  
  
"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Hermione said smiling back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something was bugging Hermione. Or should it have been someone? She remembered that she hadn't apologized to Draco yet since the train, and now she had to for the Pansy incident. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without apologizing, because her conscience would bug her all night.  
  
Sighing, she threw the cotton blanket off her, and put her feet inside her bedroom slippers. She might as well embarrass herself now that he was groggy and probably wouldn't remember in the morning.  
  
She threw the double-doors that led to her room open, and walked across their common room. You can do this. She encouraged herself as she came in front of Draco's double-doors. Squeezing together all her courage, she lightly knocked on the door, hoping that Draco wasn't in a cranky mood. She didn't want to argue again when she came to say sorry.  
  
She heard light footfalls coming toward the door, and soon enough she heard the click of the knob.  
  
"Yes?" Came a husky reply.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"What?" His voice became a little colder, as he opened his door. Hermione gaped a little. All he was wearing were black pajama bottoms with 'DM' stitched by his left ankle in silver lettering.  
  
"I-uh," Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her fogging mind. "I came to apologize, for what happened earlier in my room and on the train." She said steadily.  
  
He leaned on the doorframe, making him look taller than he was, as if he wasn't tall enough. "I see." He said simply. She was starting to fidget under his scrutinizing stare. "And-?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She said looking straight into his eyes. In the short time she stared at them, she realized that his eyes looked like a hell that froze over. They were icy gray, full of pride and power. They said one thing to her. Draco had grown up too fast.  
  
"Well, it seems you've learned your place-mudblood." Hermione flinched at the insult.  
  
"Stop calling me that." She said calmly but her eyes were closed. You could hear her deep breathing.  
  
"Alright then, goodnight-Hermione." He turned and closed the door gently.  
  
Hermione walked back to her room shakily. Had she just reasoned with Draco Malfoy, civilly?  
  
I guess it is possible. She thought simply as she got into her bed. But that's just tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. Ok, don't kill me, the romance has to go slowly. If it seems like its all angst... I'm getting there. :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sunlight streamed through the heavy curtains in Draco's room. He was half expecting to hear Crabbe or Goyle yell "Breakfast!" but he realized he was still in Italy, with her. He groaned loudly as he remembered the events of last night.  
  
"Stupid Granger." He mumbled. It was so annoying the way she could come in, all innocent in her little white spaghetti strap nightgown and say sorry. He never understood how only he could look past the 'innocent little angel' image of hers. I mean, even teachers bought it!  
  
He put the pillow over his head, trying in vain to fall asleep again. She kept popping into his head, with her little "I'm sorry" s and "Don't call me that" s. He heard Welkin speak to her while they were headed back to the room. She spoke the same way McGonagall did when she spoke to Granger. Like a friend. Draco already knew he wasn't going to make Welkin's top 10 list. He wondered how he even got this far. He knew people thought his father paid the school board yet again, but Lucius never did that. When people thought Draco got onto the qudditch team because of his father, he really got in because of pure talent. Why on earth would Lucius pay the school board to make Draco head boy if he kept repeating: "Draco, you are only worthy of something if you got it with your own sweat and blood."  
  
Draco knew what image he had at Hogwarts: Pretty Little Rich Brat. It was all because his father had made him make friends with Potter on the first day. If he had left Potter alone, he probably wouldn't have his "labeling" problem. Draco groaned again. Why was he thinking about this at, he checked the watch on his wrist, 8:30.  
  
"Holy Shit!" He swore as he jumped out of bed and into the shower. "What the hell happened to the alarm clock?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione got out of bed with a smile on her face. "No classes." She said as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Why up so early dear?" it asked, yawning.  
  
"Because, it's a beautiful day to be in Italy." Hermione replied cheerfully.  
  
"Have it your way then." It said, drifting back to sleep. Hermione giggled. She pulled her compact radio out of her bag and put in some batteries. "Morning music!" she mumbled. The song that was playing was "I whistle a Happy Tune" from Anna and the King.  
  
Hermione smiled, she loved that movie. She would watch it over and over again when she was little and she missed the video so much. The last time she watched it was last summer. She danced around her room a little, opening the thin curtains and letting the sunlight flood in while she sang along and went to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped out of the room at the same time except two things were different. Draco was rushing and panting, plus he had his uniform on, while Hermione was totally at ease in jeans and a sleeveless top. When Hermione saw Draco she burst out laughing.  
  
"What pray tell, are you giggling about woman?" He asked. "We are both late on our first day of classes."  
  
This only caused Hermione to laugh harder. "What?" Draco demanded. Anyone who saw Draco right now could have sworn that he wasn't in anyway related to the Malfoys, he had completely lost his poised and calm façade at the thought of being late to one class-on a Saturday no less.  
  
"You're really cute when you're panicking." Hermione giggled. The look on Draco's face was priceless. He was totally clueless but still trying to look in control and cool.  
  
"Huh?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"It's a Saturday, you idiot." She giggled harder. "You should see yourself." Draco was an entertaining sight. His robe was only on one arm, his tie wasn't tied properly, he had one shoe on and the other in his hand, and his normally perfect hair was dripping and sticking to his face.  
  
Draco grumbled. He was stomping back to his room when the full impact of what Hermione said at the start, hit him. "You think I'm cute, Granger?" He asked, an eyebrow raised cockily. Hermione stopped giggling in an instant.  
  
"I didn't say that." She said, looking at him in the eye.  
  
"Yes, you did." Draco said, advancing towards her. "As I recall, you said 'You're really CUTE when you're panicking.'"  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight." She mumbled, her eyes never once looking down, as if trying to prove she was innocent. "You just looked so funny and- " Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing again. Draco was taken aback by the laughter. Hermione was already on the couch, clutching her stomach.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a child sometimes, you know that?" He asked, then he turned away walking back to his room.  
  
Hermione stayed on the couch, her giggles hardly subsiding, when she recalled last night. She couldn't understand why she had started calling him 'Draco'. Its just because I don't like being called 'Granger' either. She convinced herself. Draco didn't sound so bad, I mean, since they were only two here, maybe they could let their guards down just a bit. She wasn't expecting friendship, that's for sure; maybe being called by their first names would be helpful. It would look weird if she went around Italy calling him 'Malfoy'. She giggled again, she was starting to feel a little light-headed.  
  
"Oh God." She mumbled, clutching her forehead and walking wobbly over to her room door. "That's weird, I didn't have anything to drink." She leaned on the doorframe to steady herself, but ended up on the floor, her back to it.  
  
"Granger, what's on the-" Malfoy asked, coming out of the room, raking back his platinum hair and clutching a slightly crumpled piece of parchment. "Granger?" He asked questioningly, as he saw his schoolmate and archenemy, on the floor looking drunkenly up at him.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" She snapped.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" He asked, with a smirk. He looked down at her sneering.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Hermione said, waving it of.  
  
"Did you put something in your coffee?" Draco persisted.  
  
"Leave me alone." Hermione said, wobbly getting up and brushing herself off, but stumbling yet again.  
  
"Easy mudblood." Draco said, carrying her like a newly wed, into her room.  
  
"Let me go." Hermione said, trying to wiggle out of his grip.  
  
"I would, if you weren't going around the room like a drunken idiot." He persisted.  
  
"I'm NOT DRUNK." Hermione said forcefully, her voice rising per word.  
  
"Well, what do you call the way you're acting?" Draco asked not letting go of the position she was in.  
  
"I'm just a bit..." 2 seconds...4 seconds...6 seconds  
  
"Drunk!" Draco said, looking at her triumphantly. "See, you cant even find another word for it."  
  
Hermione didn't retort. All Draco heard was very...VERY steady breathing. He looked down to find a sleeping Hermione in his arms. "Aw, crap!" He said, trying to get a better grip before he dropped her. He kicked the door to her room open, but remembered that it was locked with a password... which he obviously didn't have.  
  
"You owe me, Granger." He said, carrying her sleeping body to his room, and putting her down on his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My head." Hermione moaned as she opened her eyes, groggily.  
  
All she saw was black...pitch black. Am I blind? She wondered silently. "Where am I?" She said, turning over, not quite ready to get up. The pillows are unusually warm...but hard. She told herself as she felt something warm beside her. She leaned her head on the supposed pillow, but felt flesh. Her head shot up as she looked around her. She registered the black silk bed sheets and pillows, and the same black silk drawn on the curtains. She turned her head to find a very bright flash of blonde next to her... a blonde with out a shirt to be exact. When she looked down, she realized that she was clad in her underwear. "Oh my God!" she screeched as she roughly shook Draco awake.  
  
"What?" Draco moaned as he opened one bleary blue-gray eye.  
  
"What the hell did you do-did WE do?" Hermione asked panicking.  
  
"Do?" Draco repeated.  
  
"You heard me. What bloody UNGODLY thing did you do to me last night?" She asked, annuciating every word.  
  
Draco sat up, fully awake now. "All we did was..." then it registered. The little bookworm thought they... that he... he would have laughed out loud but decided to play along. "All we did was have the most magical, romantic night of our lives...darling." He said, slipping an arm over her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" He asked with fake innocence. "Anything?" He repeated. His fake hopefulness being eaten up like bread.  
  
"No...uh, do you think you could, explain?" She asked looking at him. "No detail please." She added as an after thought.  
  
Draco let out a small grin, but covered it up with a hurt look. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Well, we were working on the questions Dumbledore gave us to answer." He started. "You were biting your quill, and looking damn sexy, when you went to get coffee." He grinned as she smiled at the compliment. "You came back and put the coffee on the table accidentally knocking over an open ink bottle and spilling it all over me." He saw her blush and he grinned mentally. "I went to my room to clean it up, and you knocked on the door and said you were sorry, and you went to get some tissue to help me clean up. You were tip-toeing to clean this rather small ink stain here-" He said pointing to a side right next to his lips. "And you kissed me." He shrugged. "Then you said something like 'Parvati was right, you are a good kisser' and one thing led to another and here we are." He ended, motioning to the room.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, gaping like a goldfish, and Draco couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing. Hermione looked at him like he had grown three heads.  
  
"What?" she asked blankly.  
  
"You should see your face... that is priceless!" He said, rolling out of bed and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Y-you you mean we didn't? You didn't?" she stammered.  
  
Draco shook his head mutely. "Oh I hate you!" she said, throwing a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and Hermione burst out laughing. Draco grabbed the pillow and threw it at her...she missed it very narrowly.  
  
"Will you please stop laughing? I was having a rather nice sleep before you woke me up." Draco said, crawling into the black blankets and facing her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said, not sounding sorry at all. "But look at you." She said. "Look." She said again taking a feather from his usually slicked back hair which now fell over his forehead. She looked at him in the eye and stopped laughing when she realized how close they were. Draco's nose was almost touching hers and he seemed to want to close the gap as he inched slowly closer to her. In two seconds she would be kissing her worst enemy.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Or not. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is here! I know everyone is pissed at me for ruining the whole scene, but like you said, don't make it go too fast, right? I'm really sorry for all those who think I'm going too fast... :( On with the story!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Draco gracefully jumped off the bed and walked over to the front door. "Who is it?" He croaked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you and Ms. Granger." Said Welkin's swift voice.  
  
"Hold on!" Draco said as he dashed to the room. He threw the door open and collapsed in front of the bed panting.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked, looking over the bed and trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"W-Welkin, outside... catches us... dead!" Draco said, quickly rushing to his drawers to put on proper clothes.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Hermione said as she jumped off the bed. All the laughter in her voice was gone, as her eyes darted around the room.  
  
"Granger, would you mind getting to your room and putting on some proper clothes?" Draco hissed. "I doubt Welkin would like it if she found you in my bed in a bra and underwear, Holy-" Draco said, sucking on a finger which was stuck by a pin.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said quietly, rushing out of the room. She ran to the room and put on a denim skirt that was a little higher than her knees, white heeled mary-janes and a short sleeved white turtle-neck. She walked out of the room as composed as she did last time she was in there, and briefly saw Draco open the door.  
  
"Good Morning." Welkin said curtly. "What took so long?"  
  
"Oh, I-um" Hermione stuttered. Welkin looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"She was in the shower." Draco filled in.  
  
"I see." Welkin said, giving Hermione the once over. 'Nice move, blondie!' Hermione said mentally. "Well, as you know, today and tomorrow are your rest days-" Welkin said, taking a seat on one of the chairs, leaving Draco and Hermione to share the two-seater couch.  
  
Welkin droned on, and Draco, being himself, let out a small yawn. As usual, this professor was as boring as the older version back home. He glanced at Hermione, listening attentively as usual. Draco suddenly wished he hadn't looked her way. He silently cursed her for wearing what she was wearing. To other people it screamed "innocent angel", to Draco, he shook the thought from him. 'This is absolutely not the time to be gaping at Granger.' He scolded himself, mentally. He looked back at Welkin, who was already out the door. Draco closed his eyes.  
  
"Nice move, blondie!" Hermione sneered as soon as Welkin was out of sight.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, shooting his head up.  
  
" 'She was in the shower'" Hermione mimicked.  
  
"I didn't see you answering." Draco retorted.  
  
"Couldn't you have given a less...I don't know...suspicious answer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh sure." Draco nodded. "Something like: 'she was in my bed, in only her underwear' perhaps?" Draco said sardonically.  
  
"That is not funny!" Hermione said, turning the other way. "You were the one that brought me there anyway!"  
  
"Hello? Incase you didn't notice, your door was locked with your password. Did you want me to leave you here?" Draco asked, motioning to the couch they were sitting on.  
  
"Stuff it!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wow, you're welcome." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Admit it." Draco laughed menacingly. "You liked being in my bed."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione sputtered.  
  
"When I told you what happened you were blushing." Draco smirked triumphantly.  
  
"I sure as bloody hell was NOT!" Hermione said looking outraged.  
  
"That's what all your bloody Gryffindor friends say." Draco said. He knew that would both tick her off and make her curious. He wondered which one would show first. He was betting on curiosity.  
  
"You slept with my roommates?" Hermione asked, moving towards him and arching an eyebrow.  
  
Bingo! Draco thought. "Why? Need some pointers?" He sneered.  
  
"No thank you!" Hermione said, turning her head haughtily. Draco smirked silently.  
  
"Suit yourself." Draco said. "I don't want to get too close to a frizzy haired chipmunk anyway." He shrugged and headed to his room.  
  
Oh god! Hermione thought. He just PISSED her OFF! She groaned. She still had two months with him to deal with... she doubted she'd make it without strangling him! She heaved as sigh of relief when he closed the door. She wondered how he could live with his life so-COLORLESS! He was always in black--even if it did look gorgeous on him-Hermione literally shook her head, that wasn't the point! I mean look at him! She told her self. His skin was so pale, his hair was as good as white, good God, even his eyes were GRAY! The only colored thing about him were his lips. Always a rich pink, as if he'd been kissed just a few seconds before. Hermione rubbed her temples, thinking that that would have been the case if Welkin hadn't turned up. The thought gave her a head ache. Draco had this weird aura, one that put her into a sleepy trance, made her feel as if she was high on marijuana or some other drug. She wondered briefly if it was some sort-of perfume... it was weird. When ever the aura caught you, it was like your mind was all fogged up... like you were floating or choking... depending who you were. It drew you to him, and, whether you were floating or choking, you had a difficult time refusing him, either because you were full of bliss or being tortured. It had only been a day alone with him, and Hermione already had a difficult time refusing him, but she wondered what it would be like to be on the other end, blissful and happy instead of tortured. God, he freaked her out!  
  
She quietly got up, a hand still massaging her forehead and went to her room. "Soaps and spices." She muttered as her door clicked open. She dragged herself to her bed and flopped down on it. She had to stop thinking about him. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am really, really sorry for making you guys wait. I have had THE worst case of writer's block a writer could ever have. I am sorry. Anyway, to those of you who are still out there reading, thanks for sticking with me, and I do hope this chapter was worth the horrible wait.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Draco flopped on his bed, closed his eyes and laughed softly. All these mind games he was playing on that little mudblood... so, so funny. He thought. To see her actually blush was the best part of it all.  
  
"So the girl is a human, eh?" He chuckled to himself. He used to think that nothing could embarrass that girl. And to think, it only took a few 'impure' thoughts to make her turn in to a tomato that was going to blow up. Though the sight if her blushing satisfied his amusement, he had to admit, he didnt mind seeing those cute, rosy cheeks... He had to admit sometime that the girl wasnt horribly ugly, like she used to be. That crack about her being buck-toothed wasnt even true, at all. He did notice that after the incident in, was it, fourth year? Her teeth were perfectly straight.  
  
Not that she was worthy of his attention, he convinced himself. She was but a lowly mudblood. That was as bad as a peasant marrying a prince to him. Suddenly, a tawny owl tappped his window sill. It didnt look familiar... It surely wasnt Pansy's owl, that was pink and full of bows. He shuddered at the thought. "Poor pathetic creature." He said, as if her owl could hear him. "Of course, the pet is just as pathetic as the owner." He chuckled slightly. He knew for a fact that it wasnt from his father... the man had a barn full of midnight balck, eagle owls... why would he use an underbred tawny?  
  
Draco opened his sill slowly, and the owl glided in. It perched on the top of his bed for a while, and then left, dropping the note on his headboard. Why wasnt it tied to its leg? Draco wondered for a while. He went to the side of his bed and picked up the thin piece of parchment. Scribbled in lavender ink was a simple "thanks. H".  
  
A small smile played on Draco's lips. "You're welcome--Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didnt know what came over her. Writing that note would make him realise that she was in his debt... that she owed him one. She shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her. Press her for info on her best friend? All these thoughts were giving her a headache, and lying upside down wasnt helping. If only she could hear from her friends... in the part of the world where she would rather be right now... away from that blonde headed bastard!  
  
Well, if they werent going to write her, she'd write them. Ginny was probably still swooning over Harry, though now it was a little more discreet. Though that girl inherited the mouth of her youngest brother, she also had the temper... and if Harry didnt notice her soon, boy, he'd get one bloody good beating. And he deserved it too. But Hermione knew for a fact that Harry wasnt as thick skulled as he appeared to be... unlike Ron. Some found his cluelessness endearing... Hermione found it downright annoying! He wouldnt get that fact that she liked him if she strutted around buck naked through all of Hogwarts with a huge sign around her neck that said "I LOVE RON!". "At least I'm over him now." she said outloud. It was complete and utter hell liking the twit.  
  
Hermione shook her head, clearing away the thoughts of her embarrassing past, where "flirting" meant "bickering", and where she had to witness Ron go out on countless dates with Lavender and Parvati. Absolute torture.  
  
She sighed quietly. She wasnt about to think of these things again. 'I am completely over him.' she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes. She couldnt lie to herself. Apparently she could lie to everyone else though. Her friends all believed her. They didnt doubt her judgement for a minute, but sometimes she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad one. "Some girls have all the luck." she said quietly to herself. Ginny didnt know it but Harry was mad about her. He was just very good at hiding it. He talked about her constantly, even to Ron... who found it scary, but sat through it anyway. She closed her eyes for a bit. "I wonder what that feels like..."  
  
"What what feels like, Granger?" the cold voice jolted her eyes open, and she sat up abruptly.  
  
"What--How'd you get in here, Malfoy?" She asked, slightly shaken by the surprise.  
  
"You didnt lock your door." He shrugged. "Answer my question." He demanded. Hermione tried her best to control her voice from shaking.  
  
"W-would you kindly leave my room?" she asked patiently.  
  
"My question. Answer it."  
  
"Malfoy, please." She said, getting up, ready to push him out the door. He noticed the slight shake in her voice and his smirk widened.  
  
"Did I scare the filthy little mudblood?" he taunted. She was finally able to regain her normal voice.  
  
"No, you didnt. Now kindly leave." She said firmly. He turned towards the door and with one final swish, he was gone. His last 3 words echoed in her mind.  
  
"You owe me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up bright and early the next monday, impatient for the day to begin. She was excited to learn all her courses in Italian and of course, tour the streets of Italy. Draco seemed like he could care less. It was 7:30 and class started in 30 minutes, and he was still in bed, while his ever-prompt partner was already dressed. Nothing quite that exciting happened between Draco and herself after that cenario in her room, and she was thankful for that. He seemed to have been avoiding bickers with her, but that could also be because of the numerous dates he's had already. Hermione shook her head slightly. "You could go to any part of the world at any time, and Malfoy would still be a heartrob!" She said.  
  
"Really?"Came his cold voice. She could hear his smirk already. He just seemed to be popping out of no where these days, so she wasnt really surprised. She had to start watching what she said though. She shook her head again.  
  
"I'm sure you know that by now, Malfoy." she shot back, trying not to sound embarrassed. "I dont think you need a mudblood like me to tell you that!" She said, emphasizing on the word mudblood. "Someone who's filthy, wretched and gross, having to tell a Malfoy that he was handsome! That's simply proposterous!" she said sarcastically. She turned around and threw an uncharacteristic smirk his way. "C'mon," she said getting up. "Michelle is probably waiting." she was about to step through the door and close it, but...  
  
"Just for the record--" Malfoy said shrugging as he stepped beside her. "You arent really that bad." with that, he walked ahead of her, as his own personal Italian fan club met him at the door to the mess hall.  
  
She stood there, stunned for a moment. Draco Malfoy just defended her from her own insults. What was this world coming to? She closed the portrait behind her and slowly walked to the great hall, musing on what just happened. Maybe he had a heart. Maybe not. Hermione corrected herself. Just two days ago he was calling her those same names. He was probably just in a good mood. She was thinking so hard that she bumped into Prifessor Welkin. "Oh, my Lord! I'm sorry Professor!" She apologized quickly.  
  
"Dont fret, Ms. Granger." the professor said with a small smile. "No harm done. Breakfast is waiting!" she said, pointing the other direction. Hermione was puzzled for a moment but turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you Professor." she said politely, stepping through the gigantic door. Welkin gave her a curt nod. When Hermione was out of sight, she put an amused smile on her face. Albus would love to know that his head students were progressing nicely, she thought. 


End file.
